gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Strike: Next Generation
Bomb Strike: Next Generation is a run-and-gun video game developed and published by Gamesoft. It is a successor to the Burning Bomb Strike games, retaining the free-roaming, expansive 3D maps of said games, along with the elemental weaponry and RPG elements of Burning Bomb Strike 2. However, the game's Battle Mode has been reverted to the traditional area format of the classic games. It was released exclusively for the Nintendo GameCube. Gameplay The player must use navigate through 3D environments which consist of mostly puzzle-like elements compared to previous games. They can pilot Blitzbombers and collect Alterions via minigames to unlock new abilities. They can also choose a character before entering a level, which can likely affect the gameplay. Most stages have a miniboss at the end and each area has two boss fights: one against a Beast Striker and one against a giant monster. Plot Somewhere in the universe, six magical artifacts called the Z Gems were salvaged by a freighter ship deployed by Dr. Uno. While on their return to Earth, they are intercepted by a hired gun sent by the White Hole Bandits led by Jackson. The gems are then scattered on the planet Virtuard and to make matters worse, the White Hole Bandits recruited the evil Beast Strikers to claim them. Dr. Uno contacts Striker Base to send the Striker Team and Fall (who will do things independently) to retrieve them before their foes do... Characters Striker Team *Tommy White / White Gryphon *Barry Black / Black Phoenix *Natalya Krasnayanova / Scarlet Rogue *Patrick Gelb / Gold Clown *Antonio Azzuro / Cobalt Launcher X *Lǜ Feng / Emerald General MkII *Fall / Type-08D *Dam Hong-Saeg: A teenage Korean girl who is one of the new members of the Striker Team. The daughter of a songwriter, she wishes to be a singer when she reaches the right age. Dam pilots the Diva Magenta. *Fiona Agua: A Mexican girl who is one of the new members of the Striker Team. She is the most spiritually attuned member due to her connections to the past generation's shamans. Fiona pilots the Aqua Mage. Beast Strikers *Elephant Striker: A large Blitzbomber pilot who is the strength of the Beast Strikers, his signature weapon is a Spiked Morning Star. His personality is best described as the mindless strongman. The ball is held by a claw at the end of his trunk-like appendage and the chain is fed through his wrist. His signature move is the "Elephant Quake," where he pounds the ground, sending shock waves through the arena. *Siren Striker: A female Blitzbomber pilot who cares more about her appearance similar to an idol. Siren Striker's main method of attack is hitting bubble bombs with her fish tail, causing them to bounce along the ground towards the player. If at her weakest, she will use her stage light lasers to either track in on the player's position and shoot lasers at him, or use the lights as a protective barrier that absorbs damaging bomb blasts. *Hawk Striker: The speed of the Beast Strikers. His own personality shows him as egotistic. With jet packs and a pair of metallic wings on his back, he uses his own body as a weapon. His method of attack usually consists of flying in a spinning motion and in a lazy, haphazard manner in which to catch the player off-guard. His special attack consists of him flying up and carpet-bombing the entire arena. *Cell Striker: A unit of miniature clones that form a maniacal Blitzbomber pilot. His personality shows him as psychotic and malevolent. When he's attacked, Cell Striker can separate himself into clones of himself, or "cells," and attack the player directly, sometimes forming transluscent weapons for him to wield. With more than enough clones, he can unleash an all-out attack on the player, calling it his "Virus Rush." *Elite Striker: The bunny-eared leader of the Beast Strikers—and as expected, is the strongest. He has psycho-kinetic powers and can create illusions. He also has more honor compared to his comrades, and seems to be the most playful, telling specifically Tommy that he willll "play" with him out of boredom. He originally toys with the player, but at a certain point he starts taking the battle more seriously by unleashing a surge of psychic attacks and illusions. At the end of the battle, Elite Striker is revealed to be Camille Abricot from the Blitzbomber Tournament, who, like Noriko, was brainwashed into being the enemy. Main Antagonists *Jackson: The funky general of the White Hole Bandits has returned after his previous defeat. He now aims to use the power of the Z Gems to get his revenge towards the heroes. But he claims to have a bigger plan with these gems than anyone, even the Beast Strikers, can ever imagine. *Aydor: The final boss of the game. Aydor is a bio-monster created by the White Hole Bandits. The truth behind Jackson's latest plan is that he wants the Z Gems to empower the weaken creature. Once the Striker Team reached Jackson, he unleashes Aydor to fight them, only for it to take their already-obtained Z Gems to strengthen itself. That, along with the unconscious bodies of the Beast Strikers, allowed Aydor to become a planetary being capable of destroying the universe. Alterions *Rexion *Katch *Raptorus *Urchly *Gulps *Herman *King Roobie *Roost *Roobie *Tigerl *Pegacion *Sky Whale *Mammo *Mythical Roobie *Rooberl *Herroost *Tigwhale *Blue Claw Stages *Virtua Jungle *Digit Ocean *Gridded Dunes *Biosphere Network *King Moon *Funk Flyer *Aydor (Final Area) Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Bomb Strike Category:Multisoft Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Run-and-Gun